Silently
by Lee-Jii17
Summary: Cerita tentang bagaimana seorang Xi Luhan yang mengagumi Oh Sehun secara diam-diam, tentang Luhan yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun, dan juga tentang Sehun yang lama-kelamaan terperangkap dalam 'ketenangan' tersendiri milik Luhan. EXO. romance. yaoi. HunHan & Other official pairing. Don't Like Don't Read. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**EXO **©SM Entertainment

Silently ©**Lee-Jii**

Sehun-Luhan

OOC, Typo(s), yaoi

**S.I.L.E.N.T.L.Y**

Sehun berdiri, mematut bayangan dirinya didepan cermin besar di ruang latihan fakultas tari modern, ditemani dengan sebuah alunan musik bergenre jazz yang keluar dari speaker diruangan tersebut. Sesekali ia bergerak lincah mengikuti hentakan dan iringan musik dari dalam sana. Tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Ia berdiri diam dan menunduk sementara tangannya berkacak pinggang. Terlihat sedikit ketidak puasan diwajahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Menurutku yang tadi itu lumayan bagus.." Suara sesseorang dari arah pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Kai. Laki-laki berkulit agak gelap yang terlihat seksi itu, _yah, meskipun itu persepsi dari si pemilik kulit, tapi suka atau tidak memang harus Sehun akui hal tersebut memang benar_ tersenyum sebelum menghampirinya kedalam ruangan.

"Tidak.. Gerakannya belum benar.. " Sahut Sehun. Ia membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, tapi tetap terlihat tampan menurut Kai. Kai menaikkan sedikit alis matanya dengan heran.

"Apa? Teknikmu sudah bagus secara keseluruhan.."

Sehun mendengus dan duduk dengan kaki diluruskan dilantai. "Gerakan seperti itu tidak layak dipertunjukkan didepan umum Kai.. Kau pasti tau itu.."

"Panggil aku 'hyung'. Kalau kau tidak lupa, aku ini lebih tua darimu meski hanya empat bulan. Dan soal gerakanmu itu.. Memang bagus tapi kurasa mungkin memang benar Wei sonsaengnim tidak akan puas dengan gerakan dasar seperti itu.." Jawab Kai. Ia ikut duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang tampil di pementasan dua bulan lagi? Semua orang juga tau kalau kau adalah pemilik gerakan paling sempurna di universitas ini, oh, bahkan kau pernah memenangkan perlombaan tingkat nasional bukan? Kau juga menguasai balet, jazz, hip-hop dan juga popping.. Kau tau? Hal itu membuatku gila!" Gerutunya. Sehun samasekali tidak mengindahkan perintah Kai untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering mengikuti pementasan semacam itu disini. Aku juga yakin dosen dan mahasiswa lain sudah bosan melihatku."

"Bosan melihatmu? Tidak mungkin. Kau tau, yeoja-yeoja dari fakultas lain bahkan sudah membuat fansclub tersendiri untukmu."

"Benarkah? Itu luar biasa.." Jawab Kai santai. Ia tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat sedikit galak. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mendesah muram.

"Jadi kenapa hyung tiba-tiba kesini kalau tidak untuk latihan?" Sehun bertanya sambil memperhatikan Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Yah, Kai sedang tidak menggunakan kaus longgar ataupun celana training untuk latihan saat ini.

Kai tersenyum senang mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'hyung'. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah sahabatku ini masih hidup setelah hampir delapan jam mengurung diri didalam ruang latihan."

"Delapan jam?" Sehun melirik kearah jam tangannya yang tergeletak di meja. "Oh.. hyung benar.." Katanya dan ia tertawa.

"Ya. Kau tidak mau melanjutkan latihanmu lagi?" Tanya Kai. Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini.."

"_Wae?" _

"Dihitung mulai dari tiga hari yang lalu, setiap aku latihan, pasti ada seseorang yang melihatku dari kaca dipintu depan.." Balas Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dan kaca yang dimaksudnya.

Dahi Kai mengernyit bingung. Seseorang? "_Nugu?"_

"Mana aku tahu. Dia selalu melihatku dari sana. Berjam-jam lamanya dan itu sungguh mengganggu.." Balas Sehun dengan nada frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung saja kepada orang itu?"

"Aku juga berfikiran sama denganmu hyung. Tapi ketika aku akan menghampirinya dan membuka pintunya, dia akan langsung lari dariku. Bagaimana menurut hyung?"

"Aku tidak tau Oh Sehun.. Tapi yang biasanya lewat didepan ruangan ini adalah mahasiswa dari fakultas tari, bahasa dan theater arts.."

"Ohh.." Sehun hanya membalas singkat.

"Memangnya orang itu namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Kai, masih penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kalau kulihat dari gaya berpakaiannya, ia kelihatannya namja. Tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti yeoja.."

"Ada banyak mahasiswa dengan ciri seperti itu Sehun-ah. Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung juga termasuk.." Kai terkekeh mengingat nama Kyungsoo, mahasiswa fakultas seni vokal dan musik yang baru-baru ini sukses menjadi miliknya. Sehun hanya memalingkan bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Fans-fans yeojamu pasti kecewa berat karena seorang Kim Jong In yang keren dan berkarisma ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih.."

Kai mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Kyungsoo hyung itu luar biasa. Suaranya benar-benar merdu saat ia sedang bernyanyi. Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?"

"Belum.."

"Kalau begitu biar besok kubawa dia kesini, agar ia bisa bernyanyi langsung didepanmu."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu.."

Kai pura-pura mendesah kecewa dan tertawa renyah. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Sehun kembali lagi ke ruang latihan. Tentu saja ia akan latihan lagi untuk memperbaiki gerakannya yang menurutnya masih berantakan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, orang yang kemarin diceritakannya pada Kai, kembali mengintipnya latihan.

Pada awalnya Sehun berusaha untuk acuh dan kembali fokus pada latihannya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia tidak tahan juga. Sehun sesekali melihat kearah pintu. Tapi yeoja.. eh, namja, ah sudahlah, Sehun juga tidak terlalu peduli_ itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata teduh dan wajah yang terlihat manis itu masih memandanginya dari sana. Sehun tidak pernah punya pemikiran bahwa ia memiliki fans atau semacamnya. Ia hanya takut gerakan dancenya terlihat aneh, yang membuat orang itu terus-terusan memandanginya.

Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ia kira orang itu akan langsung lari seperti biasanya. Tapi Sehun salah besar. Dia masih tetap berdiri disana bahkan sampai Sehun membuka pintunya yang ia kunci dari dalam hari ini.

"Kau siapa? Mau apa kesini?" Tanya Sehun pada orang dihadapannya dengan nada ketus. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mahasiswa entah dari fakultas apa yang ada didepannya ini ternyata lebih pendek darinya. Dan benar, meskipun wajahnya terlihat manis dan feminim, tapi ia yakin bahwa orang yang didepannya ini adalah seorang namja.

Sehun menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. 'Mungkin mahasiswa baru, atau mahasiswa semester satu dua dan semacamnya..' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu terlihat takut. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. Tapi sepertinya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Mata Sehun menyipit.

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Jawab aku!_"_ Katanya, setengah membentak. "Kalau kau tidak punya urusan disini sebaiknya kau pergi saja dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Sehun melihat namja didepannya itu agak sedikit kaget dengan bentakannya. Ia menunduk, membungkuk sedikit dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Namja aneh.."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau terlihat kesal.." Seru Chanyeol cepat saat melihat Sehun datang menghampiri mejanya dan menarik kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

Sehun duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun yang berada disamping Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas dengan malas. Sejujurnya ia samasekali tidak berminat untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada pasangan moodmaker dihadapannya ini.

"Ekspresimu persis seperti berang-berang yang gagal ber-hibernasi di musim dingin.." Balas Baekhyun, dan Sehun mendelik galak kearah namja berwajah cute yang sebenarnya lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Wow, wow, tahan Sehun-ah, kau boleh galak-galak kepadaku atau pada Kai, tapi tidak dengan dia. _Arra?"_ Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan isyarat matanya. Sehun mendengus kesal sementara Baekhyun tersenyum puas didepannya. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu sampai kau terus-terusan cemberut di hari yang cerah seperti ini." Desak Chanyeol.

"Kai hyung tidak menceritakannya pada kalian?" Tanya Sehun heran. Biasanya si Kamjjong itu samasekali tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan senang sekali bergosip akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin tertular sifat Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.." Balas Baekhyun cepat.

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Tidak ada apa-apa.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung dan kemudian kembali meneruskan obrolan mereka berdua yang tadi sempat terputus saat Sehun datang dan tiba-tiba duduk dihadapan mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Sehun mendesah berat. Ini sebabnya ia tidak terlalu senang berada didekat Chanyeol saat namja bermarga 'Park' itu sedang bersama Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak akan terlalu dianggap disana. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol sibuk ber-_lovey dovey_ dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun menyesap sedikit jus buah kalengan yang tadi ia beli dan menatap keliling kafetaria yang memang sedang ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang membawa makanan, minuman dan sebagainya. Dan juga.. Oh, oh! Sehun meletakkan kaleng minumannya dimeja. Matanya melebar sedikit. Ada namja itu di kios _kimchi_, namja yang selalu mengintipnya saat sedang latihan. Sehun berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Benar, itu dia. Bahkan baju yang dipakainya masih sama. Hanya saja sekarang ia mengenakan hoodie berwarna biru muda.

"Hei, hei.." Sehun menarik lengan baju panjang Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Namja itu. Siapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk namja yang ia maksud dengan dagu panjangnya.

"_Nan mollayo.._" Jawab Chanyeol enteng. "Kau tau Hyunnie?" Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Sehun. "Ohh, namja itu? Namanya Xi Luhan. Ia fakultas seni vokal dan musik."

"Berarti ia sama sepertimu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne. Tapi ia berada dikelas yang berbeda denganku. Kalau aku tidak salah, Xi Luhan itu sekelas dengan Kyungsoo-ah."

Sehun mengangguk paham sementara Chanyeol menatapnya penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau ingin tau tentang namja itu Sehun-ah? Kau menyukainya yaa? Tak kusangka kau sudah de.. Aduh!" Perkataan Chanyeol terputus saat Sehun menginjak kakinya. "_Ya! _Sakit, bodoh!" Serunya kesal.

"Lalu, Baekhyun hyung, apalagi yang kau tau dari dia?" Sehun bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu, samasekali tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Luhan itu mahasiswa pindahan dari China. Kudengar ia pernah mendapat beasiswa di Seoul School dulu. Hebat sekali ya?"

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol mulai tertarik. Chanyeol dulu ingin sekali bisa menjadi murid di Seoul School. Tapi saat tes masuk, ia gagal. Hal yang patut disyukuri menurut Sehun. Menurutnya sekolah bergengsi se-Korea Selatan itu pasti akan langsung runtuh jika ada murid seperti Chanyeol disana.

"Ne. Hanya saja.." Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Ia mahasiswa fakultas seni vokal dan musik, tapi ia tidak bisa bicara.. Maksudku, ia bisu.."

"Mwo?!" Sehun dan Chanyeol berseru bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa fakultas seni vokal dan musik tidak bisa menyanyi, bahkan tidak bisa bicara?" Chanyeol memelankan sedikit suaranya.

"Tapi dari berita yang kudengar, dia sebenarnya tidak menderita bisu permanen.."

Chanyeol bertopang dagu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Baekhyun berdeham dan mulai bercerita.

"Dia sebenarnya normal, bisa berbicara seperti kita. Tapi dua tahun lalu saat ia pulang ke Cina, terjadi perampokan dirumahnya. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia shock dan berhenti berbicara.." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suara dipelankan dan nada kasihan yang terdengar jelas.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terhenyak mendengar fakta yang baru saja mereka dengar. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, kearah Xi Luhan. Namja itu sekarang sedang duduk sendiri dan memakan makanannya di meja pojok. Sesekali namja yang baru ia ketahui bernama Luhan itu menatap ke kaca jendela besar disampingnya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan bosan. Sehun menunduk dan mulai merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak-bentak Luhan tadi. Luhan bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya saat diruang latihan tadi. Luhan _tidak bisa_ menjawab. Dan sekarang Sehun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya suara Luhan sangat bagus. Ia pernah menyanyi di pementasan dua tahun lalu, tiga bulan sebelum insiden menyedihkan itu terjadi." Baekhyun masih menjelaskan, dan Sehun mulai mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia pernah menyanyi?"

"Ne. Tapi di pementasan bulanan mahasiswa seni vokal dan musik, bahasa, teater dan performance art. Jadi kalian dari fakultas seni tari modern tentu saja tidak melihatnya karena fakultas kalian kan diliburkan pada hari itu.."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mempunyai suara sehalus itu?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat kearah Luhan yang ternyata sudah menghentikan acara makannya dan sedang membaca buku sekarang. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.."

Sehun memainkan kaleng minumannya di meja dan kembali merasa bersalah.

"Tapi biarpun begitu, kudengar banyak yang mengincarnya juga.." Baekhyun mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan Chanyeolpun mulai ikut tertarik kedalam pembicaraan Baekhyun yang sekarang juga senang bergosip. Alasannya sama. Tertular oleh kebiasaannya Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Kau tau Kris? Wu Yi Fan? Mahasiswa dari fakultas theater arts?"

"Ne, aku tau.."

"Kudengar ia sebenarnya juga menyukai Luhan. Padahal Kris sudah punya kekasih. Huang Zi Tao, dari fakultas seni beladiri yang tahun lalu memenangkan medali perak di olimpiade nasional, ingat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Dan juga kau tau Joon Myeon Sonsaengnim? Ia pernah hampir membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Yi Xing Sonsaengnim, dosen seni tari tingkat enam karena ia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan itu.."

Sehun bertopang dagu. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dua orang sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk bergosip itu. Matanya masih terarah kepada Luhan.

"Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tidak tertarik dengan kedua orang itu karena ia sudah punya orang yang disukai.. Katanya sih begitu.."

"Woaa, ia berani menolak Kris? Luar biasa.." Seru Chanyeol kagum. Sehun melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah yang berada di dekatnya dan dengan sigap mengambil tasnya yang terletak dibawah kursi.

"Oke, teman-teman. Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih banyak urusan. Silahkan lanjutkan saja acara bergosip kalian. Daah!" Kata Sehun tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke arah ruang latihan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Hhh.. Anak itu.." Katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok bijak. "Lalu, memangnya siapa orang yang Luhan sukai itu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah matanya kembali beralih kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada punggung seseorang yang sedang berjalan membelakangi mereka tak jauh dari sana, namja yang tadi baru saja pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun. Luhan menyukai Sehun-ah.."

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO **©SM Entertainment

Silently ©**Lee-Jii17**

Sehun-Luhan

OOC, Typo(s), **yaoi**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

A/N: Maaf, jeongmal mianhae, tadi ada kesalahan teknis yang bikin chapter satunya keganti sama chapter dua. Ini chapter dua yang sebener-benernya. *Plak!

Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae.. *sujud*

Jii harap masih ada yang mau baca ini ff ne.. T.T

**Chapter 2**  
.

.

.

Sehun sudah menyalakan MP3 player yang ia sambungkan ke speaker ruangan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun ia masih duduk diam di lantai dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Bisu?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, Sehun tau bahwa ia memang memiliki wajah yang terlihat angkuh. Namun tidak dengan pribadinya. Sedari kecil Sehun memang susah sekali untuk mendapatkan teman karena semua temannya menilainya angkuh. Padahal Sehun hanya jarang tersenyum. Itu saja. Lagipula ia sudah dilahirkan seperti ini, lalu ia bisa apa?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sudah menyuruh seseorang yang tidak bisa bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, disertai dengan bentakkan! Bukankah jahat sekali? Namja itu menghela nafas dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Biar besok aku minta maaf padanya saja.." Ujarnya dalam hati dan berjalan ke arah speaker dan MP3 nya untuk mengulang lagunya dari awal. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang dari balik pintu ruang latihan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dengan hati-hati dan mendapati Luhan yang terperanjat kaget ketika melihat Sehun menatap kearahnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan ragu. "Eumm, kau.. mau masuk?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menunduk sopan kearah penjaga kios _kimchi _ yang memang sudah mengenalnya. Wanita berusia 40-an itu mengambil wadah piring sterofoam dari sampingnya.

"Seperti biasa ne, Luhan-ah?" Tanyanya dan Luhan mengangguk senang.

Setelah mendapatkan makanannya, Luhan segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang terletak disamping jendela. Disana udaranya sejuk, dan ia juga bisa melihat pemandangan diluar.

Namja manis itu memakan makanannya dengan tenang, tidak menghiraukan dengan tatapan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain padanya. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua itu, meskipun sejujurnya ia muak. Ia lelah dengan semuanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan seperti itu.

Luhan mengaduk-aduk piringnya, mulai merasa bosan dengan makanan yang ada didepannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya. Novel inspirasional yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Luhan baru saja akan membuka bab buku selanjutnya ketika ia melihat seseorang berjalan pergi keluar kafetaria dengan tas di bahu kanannya. Sehun. Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia cepat-cepat menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Ya, dimarahi oleh Sehun sekali tadi pagi tidak mengurangi rasa sukanya pada seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan berdiri dan belari kecil menuju ruang latihan fakultas tari modern. Ia sudah hafal sekali tempatnya karena ia memang sering pergi kesana, hanya untuk melihat Sehun latihan. Wajah Luhan merona dengan cepat ketika ia mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

Waktu itu, ia mahasiswa semester dua dan Sehun semester satu. Kejadiannya di hari Rabu, di stasiun setelah pulang dari kampus. Saat itu stasiun sedang ramai dan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ketika ia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berlari dan menabraknya sampai terjatuh. Gantungan kunci berbentuk rusa pemberian dari ibunya dulu terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai stasiun. Luhan berusaha menangkapnya, tapi gantungan kunci yang berukuran kecil itu selalu tertendang oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Dan saat itulah, gantungan kuncinya yang berharga itu jatuh tepat didepan sepatu Sehun. Sehun lah yang mengambilkan gantungan kunci rusa itu dan membersihkannya untuk Luhan. Tapi saat itu Sehun langsung pergi terburu-buru karena keretanya sudah datang, padahal Luhan belum sempat mengutarakan rasa terimakasihnya.

Memang sederhana, tapi pertemuan mereka yang singkat itu menyisakan bekas yang paling dalam di hati Luhan. Awalnya ia mengira Sehun sebagai orang yang menyeramkan karena jarang tersenyum. Tapi lama-kelamaan Luhan justru semakin menyukai Sehun yang seperti itu. Ia pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum. Sekali. Saat itu Sehun sedang bersama temannya yang bernama Kim Jong In alias Kai, mahasiswa setingkat dirinya yang berasal dari fakultas tari modern, sama seperti Sehun. Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tersenyum, bahkan tertawa . Sejak saat itu Luhan selalu bermimpi agar ia bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu kepadanya. Perlu digaris bawahi, hanya kepadanya..

Luhan tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mau kemana Lu?" Luhan menoleh dan menatap Wu Yi Fan, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris, yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Setahuku fakultas seni vokal dan musik tidak lewat sini.." Kata Kris.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah bukucatatan kecil dari tasnya, Luhan mulai menulis diatasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris.

**_Aku mau pergi sebentar. Ada urusan.._**

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Begitu? Yasudah.. Oh ya, besok aku mau mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ dirumah. Kau mau ikut kan?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng pelan, dan kembali menulis di bukunya.

**_Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku tidak terbiasa dengan acara seperti itu.. Ajak saja kekasihmu.._**

"Tapi.."

"Luhan-ssi, Yi Fan-ssi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara seseorang dari arah belakang mengagetkan Luhan dan Kris. Luhan tersenyum lega saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa menyelamatkannya dari Kris.

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Luhan disini.." Jawab Kris.

"Jinjja? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku mau meminjam Luhan-ssi sebentar untuk menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Dan bukannya seharusnya kau memimpin rapat organisasi mahasiswa sepuluh menit lagi Yi Fan-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau benar. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku mungkin lupa jika kau tidak mengingatkan. Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Umm.. sampai jumpa lagi." Kata Kris dan kemudian namja yang tinggi badannya tergolong lebih dari normal itu segera melesat pergi.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal ketika Kris sudah pergi. "Cih, sampai jumpa katanya? Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?" Bisik Kyungsoo entah pada siapa. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan. Wajah keruhnya segera berganti menjadi senyum manis saat melihat hyung kesayangannya sedang menatapnya bingung seakan mengatakan 'kau mengatakan apa tadi Kyungsoo-ah?'

Tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Dia pasti mengganggumu lagi ne hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Ia melepas segala macam bentuk keformalan yang tadi dipakainya ketika Kris masih berada disana. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Sulit dipercaya, ia sudah memiliki kekasih tapi masih belum menyerah untuk mengejarmu.." Katanya pelan. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

Melihat reaksi Luhan yang itu-itu saja membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Hyung itu terlalu sabar menghadapi si tiang itu. Sesekali hyung harus melemparnya dengan buku ensiklopedia dari perpustakaan yang tebalnya 9cm, atau memasukkan bubuk cabai kedalam mulutnya mungkin.."

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara mendengar penuturan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

**_Jangan-jangan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jongin ketika kalian bertengkar?_**

Kyungsoo menunduk malu setelah membaca sebaris kalimat yang baru ditulis Luhan di buku catatannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia memang menyebalkan.. tapi.. tapi aku menyayanginya kok. Jadi yah.. eum.. aku tidak pernah.. Yaaa! Luhan hyung! Jangan tertawa!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Luhan saat dilihatnya Luhan sedang menertawainya.

"Hyung mau melihat Sehun lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika tawa Luhan sudah berhenti. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Kuantar kesana ya.." Ujarnya, lebih mengarah pada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan menuju ruang latihan fakultas tari modern.

"Hyung benar-benar menyukai Sehun ya? Setiap hari hyung bahkan selalu datang keruang latihan fakultasnya hanya untuk melihat si poker face itu latihan. Padahal letak fakultas hyung dengan ruang latihan itu kan jauh.."

**_Tidak masalah bagiku. Yang penting aku tetap bisa melihatnya.._**

"Wah, Luhan hyung benar-benar romantis.." Kyungsoo bergumam saat membaca tulisan yang baru diperlihatkan Luhan padanya. "Apakah Sehun pernah menyadari bahwa hyung sedang memperhatikannya dibalik pintu ruangan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun?"

Luhan membuka buku catatannya lagi dan menulis disana.

**_Dia memarahiku_**

Mata Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya sudah lebar, kini menjadi jauh lebih lebar.

"Mwo?! Aissh, jinjja. Anak itu benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Bagaimana bisa Kai betah berlama-lama bersama bocah tanpa emosi itu?"

**_Tidak apa-apa. Dia sepertinya tau aku sering mengintipnya saat latihan. Mungkin karena itulah dia merasa terganggu.._**

"Tapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh seperti itu hyung!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang sambil menatap ruangan diujung lorong yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Latihan Tari Modern'. "Pokoknya kalau bocah itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, beritahu aku hyung. Aku akan melemparnya ke kolam ikan depan.." Lanjutnya.

**_Ne Kyungsoo-ah.. Sudah, sana pergi temui Jongin. Kalian selalu makan siang bersama setelah jam terakhir selesai kan?_**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. "Tapi benar ya, kalau Sehun berani macam-macam Luhan hyung harus mengadukannya padaku!"

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang bagaikan anak kecil itu. Luhan kemudian mendorong bahu Kyungsoo agar segera pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Luhan. Ia menoleh kebelakang sekali lagi sebelum berbelok ke lorong lain, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini sendirian didepan ruang latihan.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia ingin mengintip seperti kebiasaannya sehari-hari, namun entah kenapa ia takut. Ia takut dimarahi Sehun lagi. Ia takut kalau nanti Sehun semakin membencinya. Luhan berjinjit sedikit dan mengintip lewat kaca pintu depan. Sehun ada didalam sana. Sedang duduk bersila dilantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran. Kenapa Sehun hanya duduk saja? Kenapa ia tidak latihan? Bukannya pementasan tinggal dua bulan lagi?

'Mungkin ia sedang tidak mood untuk latihan.. Aku juga tidak mau mengganggunya..' Ujar Luhan dalam hati. Ia baru saja berfikir akan pergi dari sana ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang Oh Sehun yang begitu dikagumi oleh Luhan sedang berdiri dan menatap Luhan dengan ragu.

Luhan terbelalak kaget. Apakah Sehun akan memarahinya lagi?

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima bentakkan dari Sehun. Satu.. Dua.. Ti..

"Eumm, kau.. mau masuk?"

...

Eh?

Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan _poker face_ khasnya. Hanya saja sekarang tidak ada ekspresi kemarahan di wajah Sehun seperti tadi pagi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Luhan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke badannya sendiri seakan bertanya 'aku?'

Mengerti dengan yang dimaksudkan oleh Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kau. Memangnya didepan ada orang lain ya?" Tanyanya. Kini kepalanya menyembul keluar pintu sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Luhan nyaris tertawa. Tidak ia sangka, Sehun yang berwajah galak itu ternyata begitu polos dan kekanakan seperti ini.

"Mau masuk?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan tampak berfikir. Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau ia masuk ke ruangan khusus seperti ini?

Luhan kemudian menunjuk sebuah kertas peringatan yang ditempel didepan pintu. Sehun ikut menoleh kesamping dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"SELAIN MAHASISWA SENI TARI DILARANG MASUK!"

Sehun melongo. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada kertas peringatan tidak penting semacam itu yang dipasang didepan pintu. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia menggunakan ruang latihan ini?

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Selama tidak ada dosen disekitar sini, maka kau akan aman. Ayo masuk saja." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar masuk kedalam ruangan.

...

"Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi ya.. Saat itu pikiranku sedang kacau. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu seperti itu.. Mianhae.." Ujar Sehun.

Saat ini ia dan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sehun sadar bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu, karena tidak mungkin Luhan yang akan memulai percakapan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Luhan menulis dengan agak terburu-buru di sebuah buku catatan yang tadi ia bawa di dekapannya.

**_Tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga minta maaf.._**

Sehun tersenyum, membuat Luhan seakan meleleh karena senyum memukau itu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun. Meskipun ia sudah tau namanya, tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika ia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal?"

**_Xi Luhan_**

Luhan menunduk dan wajahnya memerah, persis seperti Kyungsoo tadi. Seribu pertanyaan berputar-putar di benaknya. Apakah Sehun sudah tau kalau ia bisu? Apakah Sehun bersikap sebaik ini hanya karena kasihan padanya? Apakah ia harusnya pergi saja dari sini? Apakah akan ada dosen yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan ini? Apakah setelah ini akan terjadi badai? Gempa bumi? Oh Tuhan..

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan mundur dengan panik sampai jatuh dari sofa. Rasanya ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya tadi.

Sehun tertawa lepas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan duduk kembali di sofa.

"Kau manis sekali. Santai saja, aku tidak akan menciummu kok."

Luhan duduk dengan canggung mendengar kata-kata Sehun barusan. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengintipku yang sedang latihan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

**_Karena tarianmu bagus.._**

"Benarkah?" Mata Sehun berbinar karena senang. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus. Luhan tersenyum senang.

**_Maukah kau menari sekali lagi? Aku ingin melihatnya.._**

Sehun membaca kalimat yang baru ditulis Luhan.

"Tapi aku malu.." Ujar Sehun, membuat Luhan membuka lebar mulutnya. Ternyata Sehun yang berwajah datar dan galak ini masih punya malu juga?

**_Ayolah. Kan hanya satu orang yang melihat. Di pementasan nanti kau akan dilihat oleh seluruh penghuni universitas. Anggap saja ini seperti latihan. Bagaimana?_**

Sehun bertopang dagu. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia latihan untuk pementasan. Lalu darimana namja manis itu tau?

Tapi Sehun akhirnya menarik nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Tapi kalau aneh jangan tertawa ya.."

Luhan tersenyum geli. Sungguh, ia tidak tau kalau ternyata sifat dan wajah Sehun itu sangat berkebalikan.

Sehun berjalan ketengah ruangan dan menyalakan MP3 playernya. Ia kemudian mulai bergerak sesuai irama. Ia sungguh menikmati lagunya dan merangkai gerakan yang ada dalam ingatannya, melupakan fakta bahwa di ruangan itu juga ada seorang namja manis yang baru dikenalnya, sedang melihatnya menari.

Sehun berhenti tepat ketika musik berdurasi sekitar sembilan menit itu juga berhenti. Nafasnya terengah. Sejujurnya Sehun agak terkejut. Biasanya ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan latihannya sampai musik pengiringnya selesai, karena Sehun pasti akan selalu merasa gerakannya kurang bagus, baik di awal maupun ditengah lagu. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Ia merasa.. sempurna. Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan.

Luhan yang duduk di sofa, tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan keras sekali membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Tau tidak.." Ujar Sehun ketika Luhan berhenti bertepuk tangan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku biasanya tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tarianku sampai musik pengiringnya selesai. Tapi hari ini aku bisa. Dan kurasa itu karena kau. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi sepertinya kehadiranmu membuat semangat lain untukku.."

Kalimat Sehun yang diucapkan agak terputus-putus _karena Sehun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya_ itu membuat pipi Luhan bersemu.

"Jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau besok datang kesini lagi dan menemaniku latihan?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

**..Author's Cuap-Cuap (?)**

Chapter kali ini kayaknya sedikit banget ya? Heu..

Sejujurnya Jii agak kaget dengan respon dan review di chapter pertama. Jii pikir pasti dikit yang mau baca itu fanfict karena Jii newbie di ffn. Waktu mau publish aja bingung caranya gimana.. -,-"

Sooo~ makasih banyak buat semua yang udah bersedia ngereview ff Jii yang penuh kesalahan teknis itu *bigbow

~Balesan Reviewnyaaa

**-Deer Panda**

Gimana yaa.. dibikin bisa ngomong lagi nggak yaa.. ahaha

-**Hanazawah Rui**

Iya, dari awal udah keliatan banget kalo Luhan itu 'tidak-bisa-bicara' J

**-Lisnana1**

Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Haha. Iya, semoga Lulu bisa ngomong lagi ya. Author juga kasian.. *plak!

**-krystalhunhanshiper**

Makasih banyak pujiannyaa. ^^ Ini udah dilanjut.. hehe

**-anyifantao**

Gomawoo~ ^^

**-Jaylyn Rui**

Tenaaang, mereka jadi tunangan kok akhirnya. Haha

Iya, kasian sih namja manis imut unyu-unyu kayak Luhan dibikin bisu. Ini udah dilanjut yaaa.. ^^

**-hunhanie**

Syudaaah~ :D

**-Oh Luhan**

Nanti author bikin mereka kawin. Ahaha

**-MilkHunHan-Yuri**

Iyanih Thehun. Ngebentak anak orang..

Yup, ini author usahain apdet sekilat-kilatnya kok. xD

**-hunhanshipper**

Syudaaaah~ haha

**-Pipinkyuu**

Ha? Masasih sampe nangis? Jadi ikut terharu juga. (?) Sip, ini udah chapter 2.. ^^

**-ajib4ff**

Iya, nyaris selingkuh, tapi author ga ijinin kok. Lulu kan cuma buat Thehun.. :D Wah, makasih doanya ya.. :D

**-fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**

Jeongmal gomawoo. Tapi kasian dibentak-bentak.. haha

Makasih juga sarannya.. :3 Sebenernya alasan Luhan bisu itu Jii kasih tau langsung di chapter satu karena tadinya niatnya ff ini harusnya oneshot. Tapi pas liat total words sama pagenya.. ini banyak banget. Jadi dibikin berchapter aja.. haha.

**-fujoshi203**

Suka Luhan yang bisu? *.*

Haha iya, Jii ngerti maksudnya kok. :D Ini udah dilanjutin.. ^^

**-fangirl-shipper**

Hmm.. jadi gini.. karna Lulu itu ceritanya hyung kesayangannya Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo itu pacarnya Kai. Kai itu temen se-geng nya Chanyeol, Sehun sama Baekhyun. Jadi Kyungsoo pasti tau kalo Luhan suka sama Sehun. Nah, Baekhyun tau Luhan suka sama Sehun itu dari Kyungsoo.. Tapi mereka ga bilang-bilang Sehun.. (kok muter-muter ya?) Nanti Jii ceritain di chapter berikutnya deh.. xD

**-HyunRa**

Ituitu, penjelasannya diatas. xD Agak memusingkan memang.. haha

Hm, bukan lupa cara ngomong sih sebenarnya. Jadi kan itu karena shock, dan semacem trauma gitu. Jii pernah denger kok ada orang yang bisu karena shock dan trauma. Jadi bukan karna lupa caranya ngomong.. :D

**-Rara Jung**

MAKASIH! Haha. Yup, ini lanjutannya. Biarpun masih sangat sedikit.. T^T Oh ya, jujur, review dari Rara-ssi yang paling berkesan lho.. ahaha xD

Sip! Ayo kita geret mereka ke KUA! :D

-**hunhanmania**

Waaa~ Makasih banyak pujiannya. ^^ Ne, ini udah diusahain cepet-cepet apdet. Haha. Semoga chapter 2 ini ga mengecewakan yaa.

**-devil meet demon**

Sudah, sudah, sudah, sudah! *alapendemojuga* xD

Kalo author gamau tanggung jawab gimana? Haha xD

**-ssnowish**

Yuuuup, baek itu tau. Penjelasannya diatas tadi yaaa.. haha

Cantik-cantik tapi kesepian? =,= Ada author kok. Jadi Lulu gabakal kesepian.. *Plak!

**-99Eighttwo**

Iya, author juga nggak nyangka.. -,-'

Masa sih alurnya bagus? Kalo menurut author ini agak kecepetan. Haha.

Yup, FIGHTING! :D


	3. Chapter 3

EXO©SM Entertainment

Silently ©**Lee-Jii17**

Sehun-Luhan

OOC, Typo(s), yaoi

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Hari ini Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya di perjalanan menuju universitasnya. _Ajjussi-ajjussi _yang akan berangkat kerja, para _ahjumma _yang baru selesai belanja, orang-orang tua yang sedang menyapu pekarangan rumahnya, anak-anak yang akan berangkat sekolah. Semuanya mendapatkan hadiah berupa senyum manis darinya pagi ini. Bagaimana dirinya tidak mau senang? Kemarin Sehun berbicara padanya dan mengizinkannya untuk melihatnya latihan. Namja tampan itu bahkan meminta pada Luhan agar kembali menemaninya latihan hari ini.

Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jika saja ia bisa bersuara, Luhan pasti sudah bersenandung atau bersiul-siul riang sepanjang jalan.

Namja kelewat manis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajah tampan Sehun dan suara tawa Sehun yang baru pertama kali didengarnya itu. Semua itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Rasanya Luhan bahkan sanggup jika diminta untuk terus membayangkan Sehun dan tidak tidur selama seminggu.

"Hyung, jangan berjalan sambil senyum-senyum seperti itu. Nanti bisa-bisa hyung disangka memiliki gangguan jiwa lho.."

Luhan menoleh kesamping. Sudah ada Kyungsoo disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit, bermaksud untuk memberi salam.

"Sedang bahagia ne, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia ikut tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Luhan yang rasanya lebih cerah dari matahari, dan lebih bahagia dari pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun saat sedang ber-_lovey dovey_. Oke, abaikan perumpamaan yang terakhir itu.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Ya, ia memang sedang bahagia. Sangat bahagia malah.

"Biar kutebak.." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memasang pose berfikirnya. "Hyung habis menemukan uang seratus ribu won?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Memangnya dimana ia bisa menemukan uang seratus ribu won? Luhan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo kembali berfikir lagi. "Hyung diberikan nilai sempurna oleh Jung songsaenim?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng. Jung songsaenim 'kan sangat pelit nilai. Tidak mungkin Jung songsaenim yang berwajah dingin itu sudi memberikan nilai sempurna. Diberi skor B minus saat kuis saja sudah membuatnya senang setengah mati.

"Hyung dibelikan boneka rusa baru?"

Boneka rusa baru? Siapa yang mau membelikan? Orang tua saja sudah tidak ada, sementara semua anggota keluarganya yang lain ada di China.. Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Eumm.. Kris berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu hyung selama seminggu penuh?"

Luhan sungguh ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo itu. Itu juga tidak mungkin terjadi. Pasti setiap hari Kris selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk datang ke kelasnya hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya. Seperti, 'hai Lu..', 'sudah makan?' atau bahkan 'kau tampak cantik hari ini Lu..' dan segudang kalimat rayuan lain yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa tidak enak pada Tao, kekasih Kris. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, dan seisi universitas termasuk Tao pasti tau kalau sampai saat ini Kris masih belum bosan mengejar-ngejarnya meskipun Luhan sendiri sudah menolak namja tiang itu puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali. Namun walaupun begitu, Tao masih bersikap sangat baik dan tidak menampakkan kecemburuan apapun padanya. Entah apa yang membuat Tao masih mencoba untuk bertahan dengan Kris.

"Bukan juga?" Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Lagi-lagi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaahh! Aku tau. Pasti Sehun ya?"

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, Luhan buru-buru menoleh dan mengangguk semangat. Kyungsoo tertawa. Harusnya ia sudah tau dari tadi penyebab Luhan terus menerus senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi sangat bahagia seperti itu hyung? Luhan hyung melihat Sehun membuka bajunya diruang latihan?" Goda Kyungsoo.

Luhan menutup wajahnya karena malu dan cepat-cepat menulis di buku catatannya.

_**Kemarin Sehun membolehkanku masuk dan melihatnya latihan. Ia juga mengajakku bicara dan mengobrol**_

"Woaa.." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah menunjukkan ekspresi 'O.o' "Benarkah?" Tanyanya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan semangat.

_**Ia juga memintaku untuk menemaninya latihan hari ini**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah membaca sederetan kalimat tersebut. Tidak ia sangka perkembangannya akan menjadi secepat ini. Sepertinya ia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Baekhyun sebagai sesama orang yang ingin segera 'mencomblangkan' Sehun dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang masih setia dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Ia ingin Sehun bisa memberikan perubahan dan kehidupan yang baru untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuung~ Ayolah. Satu saja.. aku ini belum sarapan.." Sehun mencoba merengek pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memakan sarapan berupa roti isi buatan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya makanan buatan Baekkie itu hanya boleh dimakan olehku saja.." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. Stok makanannya di kulkas apartemen sudah habis. Uang saku bulanannya juga sudah habis digunakan untuk bermain di game center bersama Kai. Ibunya belum mengirimkannya uang lagi, jadi ia belum bisa belanja bahan makanan.

"Hyuuuuung-aaaaah~" Sehun mencoba merengek lagi. Ia memandang kotak makan yang tergeletak di meja kafetaria dengan tiga atau empat roti isi didalamnya. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja. Memangnya kau tega melihat Sehun yang kelaparan seperti itu? Nanti ia tidak bisa latihan.." Timpal Baekhyun. Ia segera menyerahkan dua tumpuk roti isi buatannya kepada Sehun sementara Chanyeol menatap tidak rela pada dua roti isi tersebut.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa terimakasih. "Baekhyun hyung.. Kau baik sekali.."

Namja yang sangat dikagumi oleh Luhan itu mulai menggigit dan mengunyah rotinya. Ia memasang tatapan kecewa pada Baekhyun setelah selesai menelan roti itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Isinya hanya selai saja hyung?"

"Ya.. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka selai strawberry?"

"Yah.. padahal kukira ada daging, keju dan sayurannya.. Mengecewakan sekali.."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Oh Sehun, kau mau kuberitahu kata 'terima kasih' dalam bahasa lain? Xie-xie, merci, gracias, atau yang sudah lebih global, thank you. Apa susahnya sih mengucapkan satu dari semua kata itu? Setidaknya kau masih bisa sarapan kan?" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Yah.. memang benar sih.. Tapi kalau roti begini saja aku juga bisa buat sendiri.. Coba aku jadi Kai yang selalu bisa makan masakan enak buatan kekasihnya itu.."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencekik Sehun saat itu juga. Sepertinya ia selalu membawa pisau lipat di tasnya. Masih tajam tidak ya? Apa perlu diasah terlebih dahulu? Atau mungkin haruskah ia pergi ke toko bahan kimia dan membeli sebotol besar kalium sianida untuk Sehun?

"Yasudah kalau tidak suka.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih kembali roti yang tadi diberikannya.

"Eh, aku kan tidak bilang tidak suka hyung.. Jangan diambil lagi.." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan rotinya kembali.

"Makanya, jangan banyak protes. Aku kan tidak sehebat Kyungsoo dalam urusan memasak.."

"Apapun yang kau buat akan selalu terasa enak untukku kok. Tenang saja.." Sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja. "Terimakasih Yeollie~"

Sehun memalingkan bola matanya. Malas untuk melihat pasangan yang sedang bermesra-mesraan itu. Lebih baik ia fokus pada makanannya saja.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk bersila di lantai setelah mengganti bajunya. Akhir-akhir ini memang ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang latihan daripada di kelasnya sendiri. Biar saja. Ia bosan setiap hari mendengarkan ocehan dosen-dosennya yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Luhan mana ya?" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya di meja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kemarin ia tidak memberitahu Luhan jam berapa ia latihan hari ini. Ia juga lupa meminta nomor ponsel Luhan. "Kenapa sih aku bodoh sekali.." Umpat Sehun kesal.

"Memangnya kau baru sadar ya, kalau kau ini sebenarnya bodoh?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Sehun. Sehun meniup poni rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya. Ia mengenali suara itu.

"Setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu.." Sahut Sehun tanpa menoleh.

Kai -si namja yang masuk ke ruang latihan tanpa permisi itu- tertawa dan duduk di lantai dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa tunggal di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau kenal Luhan?" Tanya Kai lagi. "Aku mendengarmu menyebut namanya tadi.."

Sehun meluruskan kakinya sebelum menatap Kai. "Ya.. Kami baru berkenalan kemarin. Kai.. hyung.." Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. Panggilan 'kai hyung' itu terdengar agak menggelikan. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Kau tau Luhan dimana?" Lanjutnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia sedang ada dosen sekarang. Dari tadi Kyungsoo juga tidak membalas pesanku.." Jawab Kai sambil menatap ponselnya dengan muram.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Kyungsoo itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Luhan. Kau baru tau?"

Namja poker face dihadapan Kai itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yang penting aku sudah tau. Sekarang giliranku, apa urusanmu datang kesini? Mau menggangguku?"

"Enak saja. Aku ini sibuk. Buat apa mengganggumu? Membuang-buang waktu saja.." Ujar Kai membela diri. Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Sibuk katanya? Sibuk apa? Sibuk membuat anak dengan Kyungsoo?

"Lalu?"

"Aku kesini untuk.. mengambil barangku yang sepertinya ketinggalan disini.." Sahut Kai. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. "Ah, itu dia!"

Kai berlari ke meja nakas di pojok ruangan dan meraih sebuah dompet dari atas sana. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan ada dompet disitu?

"Sudah dua hari lebih aku mencari dompetku, ternyata benar tertinggal disini.." Ujar Kai.

Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada. "Sekarang siapa yang lebih bodoh? Aku atau kau yang tidak sadar sudah meninggalkan dompet di ruang latihan selama lebih dari dua hari?"

"Tentu saja kau yang lebih bodoh. Kau sendiri juga pasti tidak sadar 'kan, kalau ada dompet berisi uang dan kartu kredit yang sudah dua hari tergeletak di meja itu?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. Ia bangun dan mendorong bahu Kai ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang sudah ketemu kan? Kalau begitu keluar dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Sehun setelah menutup pintu. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Kai dan suara langkah kakinya yang bergerak menjauhi ruangan.

"Menyebalkan.."

.

.

.

.

Luhan memainkan pulpennya dengan bosan. Pagi ini dosennya tidak hadir. Tadinya ia ingin segera pergi menemui Sehun di ruang latihan jika saja kelasnya ini tidak sedang membahas 'penampilan khusus jurusan seni vokal dan musik untuk pementasan'

Ia memutar-mutar pulpennya di meja sambil sesekali melirik pada seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Demi Tuhan, ini kan sudah di universitas. Kenapa masih saja ada acara pementasan seperti itu?

"Pementasan tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi. Dan seperti biasanya, yang akan tampil dalam pementasan kali ini kita rolling seperti kemarin." Kata si yeoja yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Yeoja bernama lengkap Kwon Boa itu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Untuk dua tahun ini, aku, Jonghyun, Jessica, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah pernah mendapat giliran tampil. Seharusnya pementasan ini bisa diserahkan pada Jongwoon, Jongdae, Cho Kyuhyun atau Kim Ryeowook dari kelas sebelah. Tapi Jongwoon dan Jongdae tidak bisa. Kakak-adik itu bilang bulan depan mereka harus pergi ke luar negeri karena ada urusan keluarga. Cho Kyuhyun juga masih dalam perawatan intensif setelah kecelakaannya dua minggu lalu. Sedangkan Kim Ryeowook menolak karena ia harus merawat ibunya yang terserang _stroke_. Jadi yang tersisa tinggal Jinki, Luna, dan.. Luhan."

Luhan yang sedang menulis nama Sehun dibukunya menoleh kedepan dengan kaget saat mendengar namanya disebut. Bukankah seharusnya namanya sudah dihapus dari 'daftar mahasiswa yang wajib tampil dalam pementasan' itu?

"Atau ada yang mau mengajukan diri untuk tampil dan menyanyi di pementasan?" Tawar Boa sambil mengacungkan kertas proposal pementasan di tangan kanannya.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi sunyi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan _voting _saja supaya adil?" Ujar Kyungsoo. Boa menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itu ide yang cukup bagus. Sekarang kalian sobek selembar kertas dan tulis nama orang yang kalian pilih untuk tampil lalu berikan padaku jika sudah selesai."

Seisi ruangan kini sibuk melakukan instruksi dari Boa sementara yeoja itu sibuk menghitung banyaknya suara yang sudah masuk.

Luhan terbelalak saat melihat tulisan Boa yang tertera di papan tulis.

**Lee Jinki – 3 vote**

**Luna – 2 vote**

**Xi Luhan – 15 vote**

Boa terlihat agak ragu saat menulis hasil perhitungan suara yang sudah dihitungnya. Ia memandang Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi.. Kalau memang tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksakan. Atau kita bisa menyerahkannya pada Jinki sebagai pemilik suara terbanyak kedua.." Kata Boa berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Luhan sendiri kini masih menatap tidak percaya pada tulisan di papan tulis itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Kenapa bisa begini? Tadi ia memilih Jinki. Ia juga sempat melihat Kyungsoo sama-sama memilih Jinki. Sementara Jinki dan Luna mungkin saling pilih. Boa.. yang pasti Boa tidak memilih dirinya. Luhan sangat yakin, karena selain Kyungsoo, orang yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik selama di kelas adalah Boa dan Jinki. Berarti hampir semua mahasiswa dikelas itu memilihnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Boa-ssi. Sudah jelas suara yang paling banyak ada pada Luhan-ssi. Ia yang harusnya menyanyi di pementasan itu.." Kata salah seorang mahasiswa di ruangan itu.

"Benar! Kalau menyanyi saja tidak bisa, sebaiknya keluar saja dari jurusan seni vokal dan musik ini!"

Luhan menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ternyata rasanya tetap saja sakit mendengar kalimat hinaan itu meskipun ia sudah sering mendengarnya.

"Lagipula memangnya ada mahasiswa seni vokal yang tidak bisa menyanyi? Lucu sekali.."

"Atau jangan-jangan alasannya masih kuliah disini itu agar ia bisa tetap menggoda dan merayu Yi Fan-ssi?"

"Kenapa tidak berhenti kuliah saja dan mengemis di jalanan?"

"BRAAKKK!" Luhan berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya. Matanya merah dan terlihat berair karena menahan tangis. Luhan meraih tasnya sendiri sebelum berjalan cepat kedepan kelas. Ia meraih spidol hitam dari tangan Boa dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Setelah selesai, Luhan mengembalikan spidol tersebut kepada Boa dengan tangan gemetar dan segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa menutup pintunya lagi.

"Luhan hyung.." Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan pandangan sedih. Tatapannya beralih pada papan tulis dimana terdapat tulisan Luhan diatasnya.

_**Aku akan tampil di pementasan jika itu yang kalian mau. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku tidak serendah yang kalian pikirkan**_

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. Teman-teman mahasiswanya sungguh tidak bermoral. Rasanya ia ingin agar bumi menelannya saat ini juga. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Lalu untuk apa ia hidup? Kenapa perampok yang sudah membunuh orangtuanya membiarkan dia hidup? Mengapa ia tidak ikut dibunuh saja?

Air mata Luhan menetes. Ia merindukan orangtuanya. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak menulis yang bukan-bukan di papan tulis. Seharusnya ia sadar, orang bisu tidak akan bisa menyanyi.

Luhan melihat ke arah ponselnya. Kira-kira Kyungsoo mencarinya atau tidak ya? Apakah sudah ada dosen yang masuk ke kelasnya? Sehun sudah ada di ruang latihan belum ya?

Eh?

Benar juga. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menemani namja itu latihan. Jangan-jangan dari tadi Sehun sudah menunggunya? Luhan cepat-cepat berlari menuju ruang latihan. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal penting seperti ini. Ia harus menemui Sehun sekarang.

.

.

.

.

'Krieeet..' Luhan membuka pintu ruang latihan pelan-pelan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa sepi sekali? Apakah Sehun tidak ada didalam?

Luhan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sepertinya memang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Luhan baru saja akan pergi dari ruangan itu jika saja ia tidak melihat ada tangan seseorang yang menyembul dari balik sofa.

Luhan melongokkan kepalanya. Ada sehun disana, sedang tidur diatas sofa dengan satu tangan sebagai bantalannya. Luhan berjongkok di samping Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Wajah Sehun yang sedang tidur itu terlihat polos dan damai. Luhan tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat dan menyibakkan poni Sehun ke samping.

Tampan sekali..

Garis wajah yang terlihat tegas, hidung mancung, dagunya yang panjang juga rambutnya yang halus.. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna menurut Luhan.

Inilah alasannya. Ini alasannya mengapa ia tetap meneruskan kuliahnya disini.

Karena Sehun.

Luhan ingin tetap bisa melihat Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin berhenti memperhatikan wajah tampan dengan _poker face_ khasnya itu. Luhan tidak ingin berhenti kuliah disini, karena kalau ia berhenti, itu artinya sama saja berpisah dengan Sehun. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sehun-lah alasannya tetap bertahan selama ini. Sehun juga yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walaupun namja itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyadarinya.

Sehun yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia masih bisa meneruskan kuliahnya sampai saat ini. Dan lagi-lagi, Sehun yang memberinya alasan untuk tetap hidup..

.

Mungkin Sehun tidak pernah tau, bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat bergantung pada eksistensinya. Orang itu adalah dirinya. Xi Luhan.

.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mencegah air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, selama ada Sehun, ia akan mencoba untuk kuat.

Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi melihat wajah tidur Sehun. Luhan menunduk. Ia membuka buku catatannya dan menulis diatasnya. Namja berwajah cantik itu menyobek kertasnya dan meletakkannya dibawah tangan Sehun yang sedang dijadikan bantalan. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat membaca tulisannya lagi. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan bisa membacanya. Biar saja.

Luhan kembali menunduk. Kali ini ia mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sekaleng _milkshake_ cokelat.

Sebenarnya _milkshake_ itu ia beli untuknya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin memberikannya pada Sehun, tidak peduli namja itu suka _milkshake_ atau tidak. Semoga saja Sehun tidak alergi cokelat.

Luhan meletakkan kaleng minuman itu tepat disebelah tangan Sehun. Luhan berjalan pelan, nyaris berjingkat, kearah pintu. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun yang sedang tidur. Mungkin saja Sehun kelelahan karena ia selalu latihan sampai sore hari. Luhan meraih kenop pintu dan tersenyum tipis.

_Terimakasih.. Oh Sehun.._

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

A/N: Gaje ya? Gaje ya? Jii tau kok.. –-" Makin lama kayaknya cerita ini makin gaje.. Terus di chapter ini kayaknya moment HunHan-nya kurang banget ya? Di chapter depan Jii usahain buat bikin moment HunHan yang semanis-manisnya.

Jii juga mau minta pendapat nih. Ini kan udah ada konfliknya. Masih mau ditambah konflik lagi dengan adanya 'orang ketiga'? Kris misalnya. Atau Xiumin. Umin belum Jii keluarin nih di cerita ini..

Dan Jii mau bilang makasih banyak, gomawo, xie-xie, merci, thankyou buat yang masih mau baca fanfic yang semakin gajelas ini. Mian, di chap ini Jii gabisa balesin reviewnya atu-atu, soalnya ini updatenya ngebut. :D Akhir kata (?), mind to leave a review?

Reviewreviewreview~

*kalo silent readernya banyak gamau Jii lanjutin ah~ #plak!


End file.
